The First Glimpse
by Helbo
Summary: First short story ever! Cody accidentally walks in on Zack when he's in the bathroom, and becomes hesitant of his sexuality. What happens next? Come and find out! ZACK X CODY
1. The First Glimpse

Author: Helbo

Pairing: Zack x Cody

Rated: M for this, and hopefully later chapters

Contains: Lemon, smut, twincest, slash, and whatever else

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY YAOI **(lol, rhyme)**, PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT OR REVIEW. I OBVIOUSLY ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. THANKS.**

However if you do, please comment and review! ('u')

Please try not to derive from my totally unoriginal storyline, and feel free to share this story with friends.

The First Glimpse

It was a Saturday afternoon and the boys had just gotten out of bed. Carey was in the kitchen making breakfast, while Cody wobbled to her side, tired, to assist with cooking. Zack had decided to take a shower and left the door unlocked in case for emergency reasons.

As the two had just finished preparing the morning meal, Cody called out to Zack three times, each with no response. He thought that Zack was probably just finishing jacking off in their bedroom as he usually did every morning, hence why he was always late for school. Cody strolled to the bathroom door and opened it without thinking so he could relieve himself.

The wooden door swung open to reveal a slim figure standing with no clothes on with his back facing towards the door. Cody's eyes widened to see that the bathroom was occupied by his brother, and damn, was he hot. Although Cody could only see his twin's back, his groin began to heat up. Zack's body was perfect; the broad shoulders that defined his teenage, muscular figure, his perfectly sculpted arms from weight training, his gorgeous, shaved legs that were tanned and seemed to glow with radiance. But the one thing Cody couldn't stop staring at was his twin's ass.

Although Cody had seen it a million times before as a kid, he hadn't payed attention to it until now. Two perfectly round globes sat among the lower back of his identical copy. It was so round and full o that it just seemed to scream, "Please, please penetrate me!" Cody started to daydream about pounding his brother right then and there.

"Cody, are you okay?" His mother called from the kitchen.

Cody quickly snapped out of his gaze and pulled the door shut without his brother noticing. "Uh, yeah mom, I was just cleaning up Zack's mess as usual."

"Well tell him to hurry up, his breakfast is going to get cold by the time he ever gets out of that bathroom."

Cody yelled at Zack to hurry up and then joined Carey at the dining room table. She then laid a plate down at Cody's spot which had blueberry pancakes on them, Cody's favourite.

Cody starting eating the pancakes with happiness gleaming across his face, and then slowed down. He was staring at the blueberries.

_Hmm, blueberries. They're so plump and round... just like my brother's butt._

Cody started getting hard again.

_Oh jeez, I really shouldn't be thinking about these things. He's my brother, and I can't do anything like that to him no matter how much my hormones tell me to. Mom always tells us not to give into peer pressure or anything we know isn't safe, but I can't help but-_

"Ohhh yeah, blueberry pancakes, my favourite!" Zack yelled from halfway across the room, snapping his brother out of his fantasy. Zack joined his mother and brother at the table and began to wolf down his food like a ravenous hound.

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late for practice," Carey said suddenly.

"I gotta scoot now, in super emergencies I'm just downstairs, love you both." She said as she leaned in between the two while they both gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Love you." They both unanimously with monotonous voices.

There was an awkward silence after the parental guardian had left, so Zack and Cody ate the rest of their food quietly. Zack decided to break the silence.

"So, Codester, do you want to play the new Pajama Gama game I got yesterday? I promise I'll go easy on you." Zack said playfully.

"I don't know, I still have a lot of schoolwork to do left, and I'm starting to fall behind. I'm only one week ahead and I don't want to fall father back."

"Oh come on, is homework all you ever think about? I bet you haven't even started exploring sexuality yet."

It seemed as if a tonne of bricks had impacted Cody in the stomach. He knew his brother could be harsh, but he didn't have to play the hormonal card. Cody felt as if all his identical copy ever did was come-on to girls and think of different pick-up lines, while he was busy studying important things such as tax returns and financing. A look of distraught came across Cody's face.

"Woah, hey buddy, are you okay? I'm sorry if I came on too strong, what I meant is that you can't just spend your life rolling out the facts, you have to get loose once in a while, y'know?"

Although Cody hated to admit it, Zack was right. Although his philosophy was flawed, Cody needed to start having some fun. And he thought he would start right then and there.

"Zack, I need to tell you something." Cody said, hesitantly.

AUTHORS NOTES

So what do you guys think so far? Is it a bit boring? I read it over and thought that it was okay for my first fanfiction EVAR, so I promise there will be more smut in the next chapter. After all, who's going to stop horny teenage boys from exploring each other? ;) So please review and leave comments for improvement!


	2. Past Memories and Future Futures

Author: Helbo

Pairing: Zack x Cody

Rated: M for this, and hopefully later chapters

Contains: Lemon, smut, twincest, slash, and whatever else

**PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY YAOI **(lol, rhyme)**, PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT OR REVIEW. I OBVIOUSLY ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. THANKS.**

However if you do, please comment and review! ('u')

Please try not to derive from my totally unoriginal storyline, and feel free to share this story with friends.

Past Memories and Future Futures

There was a long, awkward pause. Zack was sitting there completely oblivious as to what Cody was trying to tell him.

"Well?" Zack asked impatiently.

"The truth is... I'm gay." Cody was finally able to spit out. Zack had a look of dumb-foundedness on his face. His brother, his twin, his complete mirror copy was homosexual. Zack wasn't very surprised, as memories began to come back into his consciousness.

* * *

It was after midnight and everyone in the Martin household had gone to sleep, all except for a very perturbed Cody, or so he thought. He was lying in bed with his soft, cloth sheets covering his perky, and somewhat toned, body. He had a rock hard erection and was stroking it softly as to not wake his sleeping brother. His peak was building, and soft, subtle moans began to escape his lips as he fantasized about Zack. He began to pick up the pace. His groin began to feel hotter than before, while his hand increased the pressure and speed he put on his dick. Cody began to reach the point of no return. His hand began to move faster, up and down, up and down, while he fondled his perfectly soft, hairless balls. His nipples were erect and he began to tremble. The heat began to spread throughout his entire body when he almost reached his climax. Almost.

"GRRAAHHHH!" His brother suddenly screamed, hopping out from under Cody's bed, grabbing his foot and ruining his masturbation in the process. Cody let loose his girly scream.

"Zack, what the heck do you think you're doing!?" Cody said as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the sleeping mother on the pull-out couch.

"Oh come on, you have to admit, this is a classic!"

"Uh, no, not really." Cody said in an infuriated tone.

"Woah, chill out dude. What's got you so worked up?"

"I was trying to get to sleep moron!"

Zack knew very well that Cody wasn't trying to sleep with all that moaning of his name so loud that Ms. Martin could probably hear it. However, Zack thought it was pretty hot. He was also jerking off with Cody while hiding under his bed, and he got to a point where he shot hot streams of cum onto Cody's Blanky. That's why he couldn't find it the next day as it was in the wash. Zack had a laugh and went to sleep in his own bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

Zack snapped out of his flashback and threw a grin in Cody's direction. He then tackled Cody out of his chair and pinned his hands above his head with one hand, and let his other hand begin exploring his twin.

"Oh, Zack." Cody said with a hint of lust. Zack's grin widened into a smile.

Zack began to use his free hand to trickle up Cody's shirt, playfully pinching and twisting his genetic copy's nipple.

"Oh, oh that feels so good."

"I'm glad you like it." Zack said, lifting Cody's shirt over his head and diving his mouth onto the pink protrusion.

Zack tried to be flirty by teasing Cody and just licking his nipple, but that wasn't enough for him. He began to use his teeth and nipped at it, while Cody released moans of pleasure.

Zack released his twin and they both went into their bedroom.

"Your bed or mine?" Cody said.

"Mine, it already has cum stains on the sheets."

The twins began to undress each other lustfully, each one clipping their teeth on the pants of the other, trying to unzip it in a sexy manner. They were both nervous of what the opposite brother was going to do, but they trusted each other, and finally, all their clothes besides their undergarments were in a pool on the floor.

Cody was the more conservative one of the twins, he preferred wearing boxers to his brother who enjoyed briefs. Boxers were airy, comfortable, and they came in a variety of different styles such as argile or plaid. However, Zack liked things tight. He loved the feeling of having fabric rub up against his crotch every time he made a movement. He often got horny in class and touched himself through his pants under his desk. Sometimes if he was desperate, he would ask the teacher to leave class and then cum powerfully all over the bathroom stalls where profanity,references to drugs, and who had the biggest breasts were often written.

Although, the conservativeness was equivocated during this situation. It was Zack who was more practical because even though he had a hard on, his package was neatly tucked away in the comfort of his briefs. Cody was less practical than before as his erection was glorified through the opening in the front of the boxers, revealing his 5 ½ inch cock.

Zack took this as a cue to pull down Cody's loose boxers, and Cody slid down Zack's tight briefs. Zack's 7 inch dick sprang up from the waistband of his underwear as Cody's mouth opened in amazement.

"Well I guess you are gifted." Cody said while they both laughed and unanimously agreed.

The twins hopped onto Zack's bed and began to kiss with such furious passion. No competition, Zack dominated Cody in the mouth department. Their tongues danced as the flame between the twins ignited. Their already erect members grew larger from the passion of the moment, making each twin at least ½ an inch larger.

"Are you ready Codester?" Zack said lovingly.

"Ugh, just do it now!" Cody moaned.

"Gladly." He replied, voice filled with ecstasy.

Cody laid down flat on Zack's masculine sheets and spread his legs wide for his brother. Zack seductively licked his index finger until it was saturated with saliva and began puckering Cody. His hips bucked.

"Ah, that hurts!" Cody said as Zack began to stretch him wide.

"Well it should hurt if you're going to be pounded by my fat dick Cody." Zack replied. "Otherwise your hole may not be wide enough for your BIG brother."

Zack continued stretching Cody's opening in scissor motions, gradually adding one finger at a time until all five were stretching him. By this time, pre-cum was dribbling out of both shafts of the twins while each member had a throbbing sensation radiating from it. Neither of them could take it any longer.

"Here I go!" Zack yelled, but was soon halted by a concerned Cody.

"If we're going to do it, can we at least get lube, like maybe my hand cream so I won't end up getting a pink sock?"

"Pff, yeah, of course bro." His brother replied teasingly. Zack swiftly ran to Cody's drawer to grab the cream, while Cody admired the breath-taking physique of his twin. Those ass cheeks, he just couldn't take in enough of the view as his brother began to prance back to the single sized bed. Cody knew he has a fetish for butts, and his brother's was gorgeous.

Zack took hold of his brothers ankles and lifted his legs above his shoulders. He lathered up his member with the lotion and placed his tip at the entrance. In one quick motion, Zack thrust forward. For Cody, the pain was immense, but he found a way to withstand it, for his brother.

Zack slowly began to rock his hips, his goldenrod sliding slickly in and out of Cody's moist, tight hole. Although Cody was concerned that they weren't using protection, he soon didn't give a damn. The pain soon changed into pleasure as Zack pushed deeper inside his brother.

"Oh Codester, you're so freaking hot!"

"Zack... Please... Cum inside me! I'm so close!"

"As you wish."

The sound of his balls slapping against Cody's ass was too much for him. Zack let forth a final thrust and came inside his brother. Hard. His body tingled as the white liquid began to shoot out from where his thick cock was penetrating his twin, soaking the bedsheets in the hot, sticky cum. He continued to orgasm as his crotch and his milky thighs began to be covered in substance.

"Auuhh!" Cody moaned, as he also reached his breaking point. His cock twitched as the bead of pre-cum turned into streams of semen flying vertically into the air, landing all over his body and his brother's. Cody's chest was covered with burning hot cum that leaked onto the bedsheets, which soon mixed with Zack's DNA. Both twins were a mess. Their hair was tangled, their bodies were dripping cum, and none of them could regain their composure after their orgasms.

"That was-"

"Fantastic?" Zack interrupted.

"Yeah, fantastic."

Cody leaned in to give Zach a smooch on the lips when the door to their room suddenly burst open.

AUTHORS NOTES

Teehee, I really like this chapter. Of course I have to leave it with a cliff hanger, or else what fun would it be!? xD This is also the first time I've ever written a smex scene. After reading various scenes, I think I picked up on the general idea of it. And also, don't you find it funny that it's super hard to write English papers, however, it's extremely easy to go on and write four pages of smut? Pff, I wish life was this easy. Please comment and review! I tried to get this chapter up as early as I could because you guys were so fantastic with the last one! :) Enjoy your SMUT. MUHAHA.

SORRY for uploading this like 3 times, I'm a fanficition noob, and the pages are really confusing. x)


End file.
